howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Spitelout Jorgenson
|Source = Franchise}} Spitelout Jorgenson is a Viking in the film adaptation of How to Train Your Dragon. In the movie, he is named only during the credits. He is Snotlout's father and appears to be second-in-command of the tribe. He is often seen with Stoick the Vast in battle and at Viking meetings. How to Train Your Dragon Spitelout is first seen during the dragon raid at the beginning of the film. He is next seen when the adult Vikings discuss Stoick's suggestion to find the dragon's nest. He, along with others, sets sail for Helheim's Gate. They return sometime after, not having found the nest. Spitelout is present for Hiccup's final exam, and helps Stoick to restrain Toothless. He is among the Vikings who force Toothless to lead them to the nest. When the Red Death attacks, Spitelout is instructed by Stoick to lead everyone to the other side of the island while Stoick keeps it busy. He witnesses Hiccup and Toothless defeating the Red Death, and is one of the many who greet Hiccup when he awakens, if you see him, He is seen with a Terrible Terror on his shoulder during the ending of the film, suggesting it is his dragon. DreamWorks Dragons: The Series Dragons: Riders of Berk Thawfest It was revealed that Spitelout is Snotlout's father. Spitelout displays a highly conditional and narcissistic form of parental love towards Snotlout, taking great pride in his son's accomplishments, but turning on him in a very fearsome and unforgiving way when confronted with the possibility of him failing, as well as a general lack of empathy towards his son's emotional state in times of stress. This attitude goes a long way in explaining Snotlout's own lack of empathy, as well as his posturing, vainglorious bragging, and persistent denial of his flaws. It is possible that Spitelout had the same upbringing as he gives Snotlout. Given that possibility it is likely that Spitelout does in fact care about Snotlout, but is not sure how to show it. Spitelout is seen putting a lot of pressure on his son, making Snotlout absolutely terrified of losing the Thawfest games and face his father. Spitelout is also revealed to be in the Jorgenson clan, (this means that if he is Stoick's brother, he is likely his half brother) and he says that his family had never lost a Thawfest game before, suggesting that maybe he used to win every year in the Thawfest games when he was young. We Are Family, Part 1 He makes a brief appearance among the gathered adults during Bork Week, when Stoick entrusted Hiccup with the Book of Dragons. Dragons: Defenders of Berk Tunnel Vision Spitelout then appeared when he and the other villagers were forming a defensive line in the village against the invading Whispering Deaths. Later, Spitelout was cornered by a Whispering Death, but Gobber managed to come to his aid impeccably. Race to Fireworm Island Spitelout then entered a contest a the port and then asked Snotlout for his spare bludgeon. He then callously suggests Snotlout get a new dragon to replace the ailing Hookfang. His motto is also said to be "Rest is for the weak." However, later in the episode Snotlout acknowledges that despite his respect for his father, the man knows nothing about dragons and Snotlout will just ignore any dragon-related advice from him in the future. Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 1 Imperfect Harmony Three years after the war with Berserkers, Spitelout was a member of Berk's Council and was against allowing Hiccup and the riders to explore beyond the archipelago boundaries. He urged them to focus on capturing Dagur to ensure the continued peace on Berk. Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 2 Team Astrid Following Dagur's attack on Berk, Spitelout then joined the Dragon Riders' Auxilary. He trained at the Academy under Astrid Hofferson and was given a Deadly Nadder named Kingstail. Spitelout then rode Kingstail and together were able to assist Hiccup, Stoick and other riders in fighting Dagur away from Dragon's Edge. Snotlout Gets the Axe Spitelout then gave Snotlout the task of taking the Jorgenson Ceremonial Axe to the Island of Friga for wedding between the Houses Jorgenson and the Hofferson. However, the wedding fell apart and Spitelout thanked Snotlout for not delivering the axe on time. He and Kingstail then returned the 400 boars. A Time to Skrill Spitelout, Kingstail, and the other Auxiliary riders then defended Berk against the Frozen Skrill. During their fight with the Skrill, Spitelout then took a lightning strike to his head, crashed and ended up speaking in gibberish. He then went with his son and the other riders to track down the Skrill. Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 3 Turn and Burn Spitelout then went to an island to build a secret cache of emergency supplies in the event of an attack on Berk. However, he forget to check the island for any wild dragons. For over a month, Spitelout and Kingstail fought against the wild dragon, a Singetail. However, he was convinced by Stoick, Hiccup, and his Snotlout to abandon the island to the Singetails. Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 4 Not Lout Snotlout was then able to rebuild the storehouse on the island after it had been abandoned by the Singetails. He was then honored with a small ceremony for building it for the tribe. He then encouraged his son to take an more active role to make himself leader of the dragon riders. Dire Straits Shell Shocked, Part 1 Spitelout was then part of a raid on Dragon Hunter Island to retrieve the dragon eye. However, when he and the other riders arrived he found that Viggo's base had been hard by something. Riders of Berk comic Spitelout was also part of the raiding party sent by Stoick to assist Hiccup's dragon riders in rescuing Stormfly from Northlander trader Arngrim Dammen's Dragon Auction at his camp near Balder Bay and the Ice Needles. How to Train Your Dragon 2 Spitelout is seen during the dragon race, wearing a displeased look on his face. Stoick slaps him on the back while he cheers Astrid on. He also made another appearance when he comes out of his house to see all of Berk's dragons rallying behind Drago's Bewilderbeast, and he listens to Drago announcing Stoick's death with the look of shock in his face. Relationships Stoick the Vast Kingstail Spitelout shows to care for his dragon as they trying to do their best to work as team from Astrid teachings but manage to be great team to fight Dagur and his crew. Spitelout did understand that he hurt his dragon feelings when he making comment of the Skrill but it seems this comment meant any dragon besides the Skrill as Spitelout shown to forgive Kingstail to hurt his feelings. Snotlout Jorgenson He loves his son very much but he often tough on his beloved son as he wants to make the best out of him. When comes to competitive games like the Thawfest games he was very eager to make sure his son won't loose any games but when he sees his son losing the dragon games he as very angry and forced his son to try harder as he made his son very upset that he wouldn't be Jorgenson if he loses the game. But after he won the game in the race he was very proud of his son. Hookfang Spitelout shows to be tough on Snotlout's dragon as he wanted his son dragon to make sure to win the games and he was pretty harsh when his dragon he was very close to death as he can easily be replace like sword. Soon few years later they seemed to be better relationship as Hookfang was able to make Spitelout ride on him for battles. Abilities and Skills Spitelout has won many Thawfest games proving to himself and others that he is one of the best Vikings. Endurance and Stamina: Like his son, Spitelout was able to survive the lightning blast of a Skrill. However, he spoke gibberish following the Skrill's attack, just like Snotlout. As demonstrated numerous times, Spitelout had thick head skull that could withstand bludgeons and his son's head. As for his stamina one could say that his stamina is stamina must be very high as he quotes that "rest is for the weak". Dragon Trainer and Rider: He shown to be able to ride a Deadly Nadder from Astrid teachings. As he shown to be able to fly on the Nadder but the accuracy was shown to missed but soon he train a whole a lot better and shown to be defenders for Berk. Strength and Fighter: He was shown to have the strength of lifting two wild boars each of his arms. He is second in command as he shown to be great fighter but as good compare to the leader Stoick. Quotes How to Train Your Dragon Dragons: Riders of Berk Dragons: Defenders of Berk Race to Fireworm Island Dragons: Race to the Edge Trivia *David Tennant, who provided Spitelout's voice, had previously narrated a series of Hiccup's adventures on audio book. *As David Tennant was unavailable for HTTYD 2, Spitelout has no speaking lines in the film. *Unlike most of the male adult Vikings, Spitelout lacks a beard and instead sports stubble. He has a full, yet short beard in Race to the Edge and How to Train Your Dragon 2. *As Spitelout is at the front of the crowd when the dark Bewilderbeast blasts the village with ice, and doesn't appear again afterward, a fan rumor is that he dies in the blast. However, this is unconfirmed and he may reappear in the series. *Spitelout takes the place of Baggybum the Beerbelly from the books as Snotlout's father. *In the series, Spitelout has a scar under his right eye but in the second film it is absent, either through it being faded or through a production goof. *In the Race to the Edge episode Follow the Leader, Spitelout was seen in Fishleg's dream playing guitar. Appearances Notes and References Category:Characters Category:Viking Category:Hooligans Category:How to Train Your Dragon characters Category:Fathers Category:Males Category:How to Train Your Dragon (film) characters Category:Dragons: Riders of Berk characters Category:Dragons: Defenders of Berk characters Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge characters Category:House Jorgenson Category:How To Train Your Dragon 2 Characters Category:Dragon Riders Category:Minor characters Category:Dragon Trainers Category:Snotlout Jorgenson